By a double adapter method, a shotgun library of the human genome was constructed and a nucleotide sequence of AF055021 (SEQ ID NO: 3), EST clone, was determined with the DNA library (ANALYTICAL BIOCHEMISTRY, 236, 107-113 (1996).). Subsequently, a nucleotide sequence of full-length cDNA of AF055021 (SEQ ID NO: 1) was determined and named KIAA1036 (DNA Research, 6(3) 197-205 (1999).). KIAA1036 polypeptide (SEQ ID NO: 2) is a polypeptide consisting of 365 amino acids and the function has not been elucidated yet.
Since cells need oxygen and nutriments provided from blood to survive in vivo, neovascularization is vigorous in vigorously propagating tissues. It is known that neovascularization relates not only to the physiological regeneration of tissues but also to diseases accompanied by the pathological cell propagation. As the disease, vascular disease, inflammatory disease, entoptic neovascular disease, reproductive system disease, central nervous system disease and cancer were reported (Nature, 407, 249 (2000).). Since neovascularization is also observed upon the propagation of malignant neoplasma cell, human umbilical vein endothelial cells (HUVEC) treated with vascular endothelial cell growth factor (VEGF) were reported as a model of neovascularization caused by cancer (Cancer Research, 55, 5296□5301 (1995).).
Though the research of genes relating to the above-mentioned various diseases have been conducted, the mechanism of pathogenesis has not been perfectly elucidated, there being a possibility of unknown genes relating to the mechanism. Under this circumstance, an identification of a new gene relating to the pathogenesis of the above-mentioned diseases and a diagnostic procedure of diseases with the gene have been desired.